Is Ezria Over?
by MrsNathanScott23
Summary: What will happen if Ezra takes teh job in New Orleans? Will Aria be alone forever or will a new romance form?
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Ezra takes the job in New Orleans and Aria finds a new romance. Will Ezra come back or will he stay away?**

**I do not own PLL or any of the characters.**

It was a huge day for Aria Montgomery, would Ezra take the job in New Orleans or would he stay in Rosewood? Today he was going to give the board his answer and then tell her. She wanted him to stay more than anything, even if they had to hide their feelings forever. She was going to his apartment in one hour to see if it would be one of the worst days of her life or one of the best.

The moment had finally arrived and she was standing at Ezra's door. She knocked and he answered with a smile on his face. He gave her a kiss and said how good it was to see her. They cuddled on the couch in silence for a while when Aria finally said, "What was your decision Ezra?" He stood and said,"Aria, you mean everything to me but I can't keep hiding our relationship. I think it will be good if we take a break and maybe see other people, so I took the job." Aria sat in silence, then out of nowhere burst into tears. Ezra comforted her until she got up the will to leave. She kissed him goodnight and walked out.

Aria woke the next morning with her eyes red and puffy. She checked her phone and Ezra had texted her sometime after she left his apartment last night. She pressed the READ button and his message popped up. It said,"Aria, I am so sorry and I will always love you, but I think this is best for now. I leave today at 3 p.m. and I would love for you to be there to tell me goodbye. I hope to see you at the airport. -Ezra" It was 12 noon, so Aria went to take a shower and to get ready to say goodbye to the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria walked into the airport and instantly began looking for Ezra. She looked around anxiously and then the crowd seemed to part and there he stood. She walked over to him and she wrapped her arms aorund him and they just stayed there in each other's arms for a few minutes. Then, they began to sit down when the intercom came on through the airport and called Ezra's plane. Ezra grabbed Aria and kissed her one last time and said,"I will always love you, but do not be afraid to move on." Then in one swift motion, he was boarding the plane.

Aria fell to her knees and began to cry. She got the courage to get up and walk to the big windows in the airport. She never wanted him to leave and now she regreted not saying anything, but now he was gone. She watched as his plane took off and she felt her heart break into a million pieces. Ezra was gone.

**This chapter was short but there is more to come. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

As Aria walked through the airport with tears in her eyes she heard a big cheer from behind her. When she looked back she saw a group of soldiers getting off their plane and greeting their families. It was great to see families being reunited, but her heart ached for Ezra to be standing here with her. As she turned around to walk off she saw a familiar face. She turned toward the soldiers and there stood Noel Kahn. He was hugging his brothers and parents. Aria hadn't seen Noel since high school, and she was now a Junior in college. It had slipped her mind that he had gone into the Army. Then, she decided she needed to see an old friend right about now, so she walked over to Noel.

As she walked toward him, his face lit up with that beautiful Noel Kahn smile. He walked over and gave her a hug and asked,"What are you here for?" Aria simply said that she had to say goodbye to someone and noticed him when she went to walk away. They talked for a few more minutes, but the Kahn family started getting hungry so they said their goodbyes. As Noel walked away he called over his shoulder, "Maybe we can hang out sometime, you know if you're not busy." He gave a shy smile. Aria replied,"Yeah, if I'm not busy."

**3 days later**

Aria had been in her room for three days, and could not get Ezra off her mind. As she was sitting in her apartment all by herself she heard a knock at the door. When she answered there stood Emily, Hanna, and Spencer. They rushed in the door and started cleaning up around the apartment. After an hour, they finally settled down to talk to her. Ezra had called her last night and said that he loved it in New Orleans and that she would too. She told him that he had already discussed that she couldn't leave her brother or her parents or her friends. They hung up and they still said I love you. Her friends told her that she didn't need to talk with him anymore that it just made her feel worse. It was his choice to leave and he left a great girl behind. Aria didn't feel so sad anymore, just a little hurt. She told herself that it would get better with the help of her friends. Then, her phoned began to ring. The caller id said Noel Kahn.

Her friends looked at her with weird faces. They told her to let it go to voicemail and start explaining. Aria sat the phone down and told them the airport story, and they encouraged her to hang out with him and get her mind off Ezra. Aria picked up the phone and called him back. She just told him that she didn't get to her phone in time to answer it and he bought it. Then, Noel said,"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight."

Aria answered,"No my schedule is clear for tonight."

He laughed," Great. Maybe we could get some pizza and catch up on these last few years."

Aria replied,"That sounds great. Eight o'clock at the Pizza Place."

They hung up and Aria smiled from ear to ear and so did her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7 o'clock and Aria was getting ready to meet Noel. She was suprised that she was actually excited to see him. She walked out the door with a huge smile on her face. She arrived at the Pizza Place and Noel wasn't there yet. She got a table and pulled out her cell phone. She had a message from Spencer saying that her friends would come over when she got done with Noel. As she locked her phone and put it up, Noel walked in the door. He had on his long sleeve, blue plaid shirt. Aria had forgotten how attractive he really was. Noel walked up and apologized for being late,he had been with someone from his troop all day and wanted to freshen up. They ordered their food and talked about what happened over the last two years. Noel went to basic training straight out of high school and was deployed to Iraq six months later. Aria had explained how she was attending Hollis College and was majoring in education. After they finished eating they took a walk in the park. After an hour, Noel walked Aria back to her car. They agreed to hang out again soon and Noel gave Aria a kiss on the cheek. Aria drove back to her apartment where her friends were waiting at the door.

Aria walked in the door and was bombarded with questions from her best friends.

Spencer asked," What happened after you ate?"

Aria answered,"We went for a walk in the park and he walked me back to my car."

Spencer,"And it stopped there?"

Aria gave a little smirk,"No,he gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back to his car."

At the same time Spencer,Hanna, and Emily all hugged her.

They left for the night and Aria layed down to get some sleep when her phone vibrated.

**I had a great time tonight and I hope we can do it again soon. Sleep good.-Noel**

**We will definitely hang out again soon-Aria**

Aria went to bed thinking about how cute Noel was and how good it was to see him, but in the back of her mind she still thought about Ezra and how much she missed him. She knew she needed to get Ezra out of her mind, but the only problem was she didn't know how.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 week later**

Aria and Noel had gone on a few more dates since their first. They always had a great time, but she always thought about Ezra afterwards. On their third date Noel had kissed her, and she loved it. However, when she got home she felt that she had betrayed Ezra somehow. Just when she thought she was over Ezra she remembered all the good times they shared. Just then her phone vibrated.

You and Noel wanna double date tonight?-Spencer

Sounds great! Where at?-Aria

Mini golf course at 7-Spencer

We'll be there-Aria

She picked up her phone and told Noel the plans. Aria couldn't wait for tonight, because after the date she could get Spencer's feedback on her and Noel. Her and Noel weren't officially dating but they were on their way and she was happy. Aria stopped smiling when her phone rang and she saw that it was Ezra.

"Hello?" Aria said.

"Hey Aria. How have you been?" Ezra said.

"Pretty good. How about you?" Aria asked.

"Good. I think about you all of the time though."Ezra said.

Aria was silent when she heard those words. She had wanted to hear those words weeks ago, then as she starts moving on they come.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Aria asked him.

"I did for a week then I called her Aria," he laughed.

Aria got quiet again. "Are you seeing anyone?" Ezra asked.

"Me and Noel Kahn have been on a few dates, but that's all."

"Oh," Ezra said with a sigh.

"Ezra,what does it matter? You left and told me not to be afraid to move on and I have."

"The day I left was the biggest mistake of my life and I still love you, that's what matters."

"You chose this Ezra, not me. I have to go Spencer and Toby are here."Aria said.

"I still love you and I always will. Goodbye." Ezra said and closed his phone.

Aria answered the door and told Spencer and Toby to come in. Aria pulled Spencer to the other room to talk. She told Spencer about the conversation her and Ezra had just had. There was another knock at the door and the girls yelled for Toby to answer it. Spencer told Aria to just forget about Ezra because she had a great guy right in front of her. Aria decided right then that she was going to keep moving forward with Noel and forget the past. They walked out ot see Noel and Toby playing a game on the Xbox. Aria looked at Noel and knew she could fall for him.


	6. Chapter 6

They all loaded up into Noel's Hummer and headed to the mini golf course. When they got out Noel and Aria walked hand in hand to the course. Spencer walked up beside her and gave her a quick smile. Aria hadn't been mini golfing in a long time and that was evident on the first two holes. On the third hole, Noel got behind her and started helping her with her putting. It was actually kind of cute. After Toby beat all of them they loaded up again and went to an Italian resteraunt. They finally got seated and ordered their food. While they were waiting Noel and Toby decided to go to the arcade. When Noel got up, he gave Aria a quick kiss on the lips before they walked off. Spencer just gave Aria a funny look and smiled.

"You two must be getting serious." Spencer said.

"We are having a good time, that's all." Aria said back.

Their food arrived and the boys came back to the table. They chatted and joked for a long time then they payed for the meal and walked back to the car. As they were walking Aria could feel Spencer listening to their conversation.

"So this is our fourth date, does this mean we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Noel asked.

"Only if you are asking." Aria answered.

"Then, I am asking," Noel said with a smile.

Aria grinned, "Then, I am saying yes."

Noel gave her another quick kiss and they drove back to her apartment. In the parking lot they said their goodbyes to Spencer and Toby and then walked upstairs. They cuddled on the couch for a little while and watched The Last Song. Aria fell asleep on Noel's chest and a few hours later he carried her back to her room. When he layed her down on the bed she asked him to stay the night. She got up and put her pajamas on and her pulled off his shirt and they just layed there. This was the happiest Aria had been in a while and she just smiled and gave him a kiss. They eventually started to make out, then it escalated. I think you know what happened from there.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria and Noel woke up the next mornig tangled in each other's arms. Aria could not believe what happened last night. Yesterday Ezra was calling saying he still loved her and this morning she woke up beside Noel after doing it last night. Noel was still asleep so she got up to go make some breakfast and when she went to get up he pulled her back down and gave her a kiss. After a few more minutes she got up to make pancakes while Noel took a shower. Just as breakfast got done he walked in the kitchen with nothing on but a towel. She just stared at him for a minute and realized she could be with him forever. Noel finished eating while Aria got ready to go to the mall with Spencer. Noel was going out with a friend from his troop for the day. They walked down to the parking lot and kissed each other goodbye. When Aria got in the car she got a text.

I had a great time last night;) Tonight I am making you dinner, so when you get home I will be here.-Noel

I had fun, too:) Can't wait for tonight.-Aria

She pulled up to the mall and met Spencer inside. They just shopped for a while when Spencer finally said,"What happened last night after we left?"

"Well, we watched the Last Song and I fell asleep so he took me to my bed." Aria said leaving out an important detail.

"You're hiding something. What else happened?" Spencer questioned her.

"I asked him to stay the night with me, so we layed there and it turned into a make out session. Then, we kind of did it. That was it." Aria said.

"That's it? You should have told me that first." Spencer exclaimed.

They laughed and walked off to the next store. They walked back to the parking lot and she headed home for dinner. She got back to her apartment and when she walked in there were candles lit everywhere and rose pedals spread all over the floor. It was absolutely beautiful. Noel walked out of the bedroom and they sat down to his cooked meal. He cooked pasta and cheese bread. Aria was eating when Noel got up and turned on the music. They danced for a little while right there in the living room. After dancing they both went back to her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria woke up the next morning with Noel not in bed beside her. She started to get a little nervous when she saw a note on the bedside table. The note said," I got a call from my commanding officer, I will be back in a few hours. Love you!" After she read the note, she went to get into the shower. As soon as she stood she felt queasy and ran to the bathroom to vomit. She felt better and hopped in the shower and when she got out she walked into the bedroom to find Noel sitting there. He had a sad look on his face and she had no idea what he was going to say.

"I have some bad news," Noel said.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Aria questioned him.

"I am being deployed next month, back to Iraq." Noel told her the bad news.

Aria stood there in silence. So many things were going through her mind.

"How long will you be deployed?" she asked him.

"Nobody knows. Maybe 6 months or a year." Noel answered.

"We need to make this last month great then," Aria tried to say with enthusiasm.

Noel just sat there in silence and pulled her close to him. He held her around the waist and she kissed him on the forehead. She didn't know what she was going to do without him. First Ezra had left and now, in a month Noel would leave too. And in the army there are no promises he will come back. As she was standing there, she felt sick again and ran to the bathroom. Noel heard her vomit and insisted that they go to the doctor because Spencer had just had the stomach virus, too.

They arrived at the doctor and Aria went back,while Noel stayed in the waiting room. Aria thought Noel was just overreacting, but after that news she wanted to do this for him. A few minutes later Aria walked into the waiting room with a weird look on her face. Noel jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"Nothing. I don't have the stomach virus." Aria said.

"Then what's with the weird look?" Noel questioned her.

"Noel, I'm pregnant." Aria told him.

When she said that a huge smile crossed his face.

"Are you ok with having a baby on the way?" she asked.

"I have never really thought about it, but the more time I spent with you the more I could see us having a family together. Maybe this wasn't the best time, but yes I am perfectly fine with it." Noel assured her.

Aria smiled. "That's how I feel too. I can take a year off of school once I finish this semester and take care of the baby. Once it gets older, I can go back."

Noel moved toward her and took her in his arms. "Everything is going to be fine. I am not going anywhere and this baby is going to have a mom and dad that loves it very much. And just to let you know, I am happy about this. It is not going to change us." Noel told her.

Aria was so happy that he was ok with this becuase she was too. From now on, Ezra would be out of her mind forever.

They headed home for the night and went straight to lay down. They had already had an eventful night and she was worn out. Right before she fell asleep, Noel whispered in here ear,"I love you, you know that?"

Aria smiled, "Yes, I know that."


	9. Chapter 9

**1 month later, Aria is 3 months pregnant**

Aria woke up that morning alone, once again. She really missed Noel, but she knew he was out fighting for his country. It had only been a month and she had no idea how she could wait 5 more. About two weeks ago, she told her friends she was pregnant and they had been really supportive. They always go to her doctor's appointments and are already giving her name ideas. Noel called her once a week to check up on her and make sure everything with the baby was fine. She was thinking about Noel when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. She assumed it was Spencer coming to bring her a healthy breakfast, but when she opened the door the person who had knocked kissed her.

After realizing what was happening Aria pulled away.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," Ezra said.

Aria could not believe Ezra was here and had just kissed her!

"You need to leave because I have an amazing boyfriend and a baby on the way," Aria told him.

"Is it Noel's?" asked Ezra.

"Of course! Who else's would it be?" she asked with a crazy look on her face.

"It depends. How far along are you?" Ezra asked.

"3 months." Aria answered.

"Exactly. That's about how long I have been gone and just about how long you have been seeing Noel. It could be mine." Ezra explained to her.

Aria was speechless. She had never thought about the fact that the baby could be Ezra's. Should she tell Noel? Should she get a seceret DNA Test when the baby is born? So many questions were going through her head. She needed to know and it looked like she would have to wait until the baby is born.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**3 months later, Aria is 6 months pregnant**

Aria was up very early today because today was her baby shower. Her friends were coming over to decorate in an hour and she needed to clean up. Ezra was also stopping by. He had been helping out alot and Aria appreciated it, but they both wanted to know who the baby's dad was. He went to every doctors appointment and at the last visit they found out she was having a baby boy. Then there was a knock at the door. All her friends and Ezra walked in and started setting the place up. An hour later everyone else started showing up.

Everyone was having a great time and Aria was loving all of the presents. While the girls were all talking and opening presents Ezra was painting the nursery in Aria's apartment. He was painting the walls blue and after it dried they were going to put sports things all in the room. Just then Aria walked in.

"Someone bought the baby a crib." she handed him the box.

"I will put it together right now." he said taking the box.

"I want you to know I appreciate this very much even though it may not be yours." she thanked him.

"No problem. And if I am not it's dad I still hope to be in his life." Ezra said.

"You will." Aria assured him.

"Good. Now get back to your baby shower." he said with a grin.

Aria walked back in and they were going to cut the cake Spencer brought. As Aria sliced it someone knocked on the door. She told everyone else to go ahead and eat while she answered the door. Two men in uniform stood in front of her. They handed her a paper and said they were very sorry, then walked off. Aria had no idea what it was and went to the couch to read the letter. When she read the words that Noel had died while serving his country she dropped the piece of paper and started crying. Ezra wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his chest. Spencer quietly thanked everyone for coming and then asked them to leave. Ezra and her three friends all stayed the night. They cleaned up when Aria actually went to sleep. Ezra finished up some things in the nursery and got some sleep, too.

The next morning when Aria woke up her eyes were red and puffy. She hoped when she got up this morning it had all been a bad dream, but it hadn't been. Her boyfriend and possibly father of her baby was gone. She got up and went in the kitchen to find Ezra and her friends making breakfast. Ezra wanted to show her the crib and rocking chair that he had put together before she ate. She hadn't seen the finished product of the nursery and when she walked in it, she started crying again. Everything about this baby reminded her of Noel because she had always kept in her mind that it was his. She had no idea how she was going to keep it together at his funeral which was probably next week.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week she rode with her friends and Ezra to Noel's funeral. They got out and walked beside the casket. Aria and her friends walked to their seats while Ezra stood in the back and gave her space. As the funeral went on it was time for the 21 gun salute. With every shot more tears streamed down her face. It was finally sinking in that this was it, it was time to say goodbye. They folded the flag and handed it to Aria. She had expected them to hand it to Noel's mother, but his mom had said their baby should have it. When the funeral was over she just sat there. She felt like she couldn't move and she didn't want to leave him. After a few more minutes, she wrapped her arms around Ezra and they walked back to the car. When they got back to her apartment the guilt about the baby was killing her. She asked Ezra to drive her to the doctor to find out who the father was because she couldn't wait any longer.

When they arrived at the doctor they went to their room and waited for the doctor. The doctor handed her a piece of paper and asked if she wanted to know here or wait til she got home to find out. Aria decided to find out at home. They drove home in silence. When they got home, she went to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair. Ezra stood at the door as she unfolded the piece of paper. Aria went silent as she read the piece of paper. When she read that Noel was the father of her child tears came to her eyes. Ezra looked at her and asked who the father was.

"It is Noel's baby, but I want you to be here and raise him with me. Later on you might could adopt him later on if we are together." she told him.

"It doesn't change things. I came back to be with you and I still want to be with you. A part of me is happy it is Noel's because a part of him is coming back and we can have a family later on." he told her.

"So you are ok with this?" she asked.

"Yes. I love you and I will be here for this baby." he assured her.

Aria got up and hugged him.

"It is less than three months til this baby is born and we don't have a name for him." he said.

"Let's pick one right now. And when we pick one you can hang letters on the wall in the nursey." she said.

Ezra thought for a few minutes. "I like Zander." he suggested.

Aria thought about it for a second. "I like Noel. He could have a piece of his dad with him that way." she said in a whisper, worried Ezra would be mad.

"I think that is perfect. Who's last name will he have?" Ezra asked.

"I kind of want it to have Noel's because it is his. Now we need his middle name." Aria said.

"Alright. I like Jacob as a middle name." Ezra said.

"Noel Jacob Kahn, sounds good." Aria said the name aloud.

"I will go get letters to put his name on his wall." Ezra said grabbing the car keys.

"Ok. See you when you get back." Aria watched him walk out.


	12. Chapter 12

**3 months later, Baby is coming**

Aria woke up in the middle of the night to a wet bed. Ezra was asleep on the couch because he started staying there closer to the due date. She yelled for Ezra and they got her to the car. Ezra called her friends on the way to the hospital. When they got there she was taken straight to a room. As soon as her friends got there, the doctors took Aria back. She decided she wanted Ezra and Spencer to be in the room with her.

2 hours later, they baby has arrived.

The doctor handed Aria her little baby boy. As soon as she saw his thick black hair, it reminded her of Noel. The nurses took the baby to the nursery and put Aria in recovery for a little while. Ezra and Spencer joined the other girls in Aria's room. They wheeled Aria back in about 2 hours later. After they got Aria settled again, they brought the baby in for everyone to see.

Aria held the baby and said, "Everyone meet Noel Jacob Kahn."

They all held baby Noel and then put him back in the carrier. The nurse came in to tell Aria that she would leave in the morning and then took the baby back to the nursery. Aria's friends left and started planning a coming home party. They wanted to get their friends and be at the apartment when Aria got home.

The next day Ezra and Aria got baby Noel and put him in his car seat and drove home. Ezra carried the car seat up the stairs and when Aria opened the door everyone yellled, "Welcome home!" They hung out with friends for a while, then asked everyone to leave so the baby could get some sleep.

Ezra walked over to Aria and put his arm around her. "Everything is going to ok," he said.

"I know," Aria said, "I just wish the baby had his dad."

"Then marry me," Ezra told her, "then he will have a dad."

Aria stood there stunned. "I waited to hear you say that for so long." she said.

"I know, but I am saying it now." Ezra said.

"Ok, then let's get married," Aria told him.

2 months later.

Aria and Ezra were saying their vows at this very moment. Ezra kissed the bride, and as they we walking down the aisle Ezra said," You know that we were always meant to be." Aria smiled and realized at that moment that her and Noel had a great connection, but Ezra would always be her soulmate. So, it turns out Ezria could never really be over.

**The End**


End file.
